Iraneth (Ira'vighet)
Origins Iraneth is a Child of Sornieth and as such has no parents, but the land itself. Her coloring is surprisingly dark for an Arcane dragon which may have caused the strong fascination she felt toward the Starwood Stand. As all dragons do Iraneth grew quickly from her Hatchling stage, but it took her a very long time to leave her Fledgling years. She became a true Dragon and Guardian after her sojourn in the Starwoods. During her Fledgling year, Iraneth also traveled to various parts of Sornieth. She found some pleasure in visiting the Wispwillow Grove in the Tangled Woods. It was there that she forged part of her armor which mingled with the power of the Starwoods. Interestingly, Iraneth first met Malrith as a Fledgling. They had a brief flirtation and begot a few Hatchlings. However, Iraneth and Malrith were both still exploring the world and neither stuck around to raise their Hatchlings. Feeling abandoned, several left to serve the Arcanist before gaining so much as a name. It's possible that these events helped shape Iraneth's beliefs on the importance of identity. When Iraneth emerged from the Starwoods her path crossed with Malrith's once more and together they formed Ira'vighet. Becoming a Guardian It is well known that Guardians go on a journey known as The Search ''to seek out a charge and a Guardian without a charge is considered only half a dragon. Iraneth's own ''Search ''she came to call her ''Becoming. Iraneth's charge is fairly unique as it's more of an ideal embodied in an object and a place then a true singular location, being, or item. Around her neck Iraneth carries the Copper Steampunk Scarf of her first Hatchling Azereth. It serves as a reminder of where she came from. In addition to this scarf Iraneth fiercely guards a specific section of the cave system at the heart of her Clan. She calls the location the Nexus for a reason. It is the perfect embodiment of who and what she and tells the tale of where she's come from as well as promises the possibilities of the future. It should not be assumed that Iraneth is not also a ferocious defender of her Clan. Iraneth for all that her title is, The Gentle Dragon, is an incredible protector and the strongest of the Clan in terms of raw physical power. Personality As a Fledgling, Iraneth exhibited more exuberance and more obvious curiosity about the world. She was rather impetuous and filled with a degree of youthful arrogance. This is why she was so eager and willing to plunge virtually headfirst into the Starwoods. As Iraneth grew older her curiosity became tempered with wisdom and caution. A great deal of this change was again due to her time in the Starwoods where she came perilously close to loosing herself. Again another instance that further reinforced the importance of identity. The time she spend taking long journeys and intellectual quests also fostered her sense of independence. Due to the unique nature of her Charge Iraneth also became the type of Guardian that is more distant and secluded from her Clan. Despite this distance Iraneth is still carefully watchful over her Clan and protective. As a Guardian Iraneth is hardly afraid to give her life in defense of something and her Clan is very much under her protective wings. Traits * Innovative * Insightful * Seeks understanding * Decisive * Pursues competence and improvement * Complex * Curious * Fierce * Steadfast * Introverted * Confident * Charismatic * Occasionally short-tempered * Protective * Loyal * Open Minded * Distant * Intimidating * Metaphorical/Philosophical Appearance Iraneth is a fairly large dragon overall, but rather average in size for a Guardian: Length: 15.82M Wingspan: 20.21 M Weight: 11,129.4 Kg Currently, Iraneth is Midnight, Azure, and Coal in coloring with Basic genes. However, she expects that her journeys will mutate her appearance to Vipera, Shimmer, and Okapi. Iraneth is adorned with Entangled Creeper and has a Copper Steampunk Scarf. She also carries a Valkyrie Blade. Lair As aforementioned the heart of Iraneth's home is the Nexus. The caves of the Clan territory wind through the Crystalspine Reach while the tallest of the Starwoods rise along one border. At another border there is the coast and together it all serves as a union of earth, sea, and sky. Recently, the territory has expanded into the Focal Point region of the Starfall Isles, but this is more often used and hunting or training territory rather than a location for Nests. In her personal space Iraneth pays homage to her Flight and the Arcanist. She keeps a meteorite sculpture of the Arcanist for her own personal Temple as well as an Arcane runestone. She also keeps various Arcane tomes in her Nest. Abilities Iraneth is wise and intellectual. She has a vast collection of tomes to back up the considerable knowledge stored only in her mind. However, in the end Iraneth is a physical warrior. She is swift and strong. She supplements her ambushes with almost berserker like strength with the added benefit of keeping her mind. Her claws are wickedly sharp capable of leaving fatal gashes. She may also augment her claws with runic power or eliminate opponents with her blade. Iraneth is also not a poor defender and is capable of reflecting projectiles and spells. As one of the few fully trained dragons in the Clan she is capable of taking on even the fearsome Golem Workshop Trivia * The title: "The Gentle Dragon" is a bit of a misnomer for Iraneth ** This title probably originated from her youth when Iraneth refused to harm even a single living thing as she wanted to study and understand them in their healthy states ** After her Becoming Iraneth answers soley to her name, Matriarch, or Guardian *** Malrith alone can get away with calling her Ira. Not that he often does # Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Clan Leader Category:Guardian Category:Female